The instant invention relates to toy arts and crafts devices in which light transmitting pegs are inserted into a peg board to form various patterns or pictures, and more particularly to such a device wherein a light source located behind the peg board transmits light through the pegs to enhance the pattern or design created.
A toy illuminating assembly of the type contemplated herein is currently being sold by the assignee of the present application, Hasbro, Inc., under the trademark LITE BRITE.RTM. (LITE BRITE is a registered trademark of Hasbro, Inc.). The LITE BRITE.RTM. device comprises a housing having a peg board into which light transmitting pegs of varying colors are inserted to form various patterns and designs. The pegs are cylindrical in shape, having a head portion and a slightly narrower shaft portion. Preferably, the pegs are manufactured from a transparent plastic which may be clear, or which may be tinted with a color. Clear and colored pegs having glitter material intermixed with the plastic are also known in the art. In use, the shaft portion of the peg is inserted into an aperture in the peg board so that the head portion remains positioned above the upper surface of the peg board. The distal end of the shaft portion is preferably pointed so that it can more easily pierce a sheet of paper which may be positioned over the upper surface of the peg board. The sheet may have a design formed thereon and may include markings for the location and color of a peg to aid the user in forming a design. A light source, such as a light bulb, is mounted within the housing, and light from the light source is transmitted through the pegs disposed in the peg board to illuminate the pegs and thus enhance the design.
Other embodiments of toy illuminating devices are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Speers U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,539, Anderson et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,224, Jones U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,105 and Kelley et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,262 which, other than the existing LITE BRITE device, represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware.
While the general concept of the present toy continues to remain popular, there is nevertheless a continuing need to improve this toy, and/or to develop unique accessories for the toy to further enhance its popularity and increase its play value.
In this regard, the instant invention provides an improved light transmitting peg for use in an illuminating assembly of the type described. The light transmitting peg includes an enlarged three-dimensional head portion, and at least one shaft portion that is inserted into an aperture in the peg board of the toy illuminating assembly. The three dimensional head provides added play value and added creative input from the user. The light transmitting pegs further include a light masking element, such as an opaque paint or coating, disposed on the distal end of the shaft portion. When the light masking material is absent from the peg, bright spots, or hot spots, are noticeably visible on the head portion of the peg when viewed from the front. However, when the masking material is disposed on the distal ends of the shafts, enough light is blocked so that the entire head portion is provided with an even glow. The number of the designs for the head portion is limitless, subject only to there being a sufficient number of shaft portions to maintain the peg on the peg board. In this regard, the peg preferably has at least two spaced shaft portions which will prevent rotation of the head portion when the shaft portions are inserted into corresponding spaced apertures in the peg board. Furthermore, the shaft portions of the peg preferably have a blunt end surface to prevent injury if the peg is inadvertently stepped on, or otherwise forced into the skin of the user.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of an improved light transmitting peg for a toy illuminating assembly wherein the peg has an improved three dimensional head portion; the provision of a light transmitting peg wherein the head portion is shaped in a three-dimensional design and the upper surface of the head portion has an ornamental surface design formed therein; the provision of a light transmitting peg having at least one shaft portion which is inserted into a peg board of the toy illuminating assembly; the provision of a light transmitting peg having at least two shaft portions; the provision of a light transmitting peg wherein the shaft portion has a blunt end surface; the provision of a light transmitting peg having a light masking element disposed on the distal end of the shaft portion to prevent hot spots or bright spots when the peg is viewed from the front; and the provision of such a light transmitting peg wherein the light masking element preferably comprises a light masking material that is painted or coated onto the distal end of the shaft portion of the peg.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.